My NiSan
by Whispatchet
Summary: Magic almost seems like another form of Alchemy. But when magic unexpectedly twists Al's life upsidedown and backwards... well. R&R Plz!
1. A Little 'Little Ed' Problem

Some one was shaking him. He could feel is hollow body being rocked from side to side. A small voice was calling to him.

"Ni-san! Ni-san!"

His mind hadn't realized that something was wrong with that. Only half awake, Alphonse Elric sat up, and looked at who had woken him from his sleep.

"Ed!"

The boy looking up at Al was defiantly his brother Edward… only… he looked different. Small different… aged about five.

He was wearing a tee-shirt version of his old red jacket, black pants, no gloves and a pair of boots that were like a small version of what he used to wear. His automail was still there, only tiny. And this, tiny Ed, was looking up at him with tear brimmed eyes.

"What's wrong?" The now older boy asked, before he could stop himself.

"Scary dream Ni-san! Scary, scary!" Little Ed sobbed, attempting to hug his brother, but not even getting his short arms to span the front of Al's armour.

Al was dumbfounded. Even when Ed _was_ this age, he had never acted this way if he had a nightmare.

"Um, there, there…" Al muttered, patting Ed on the back.

Little Ed's sobs slowly quietened, and he looked up at Al and sniffed.

"Are you okay Ni-San?" He asked, his voice all cute and cuddly.

"Uh, yeah Ed." Al answered in a distracted fashion. He glanced around. It was still dark. They were still where they were when they had decided to camp for the night. Everything looked exactly the same.

Al sighed and looked down at Little Ed. "Say Ed…" He said quietly. "Do you remember how I got this way?" He asked.

"Do you mean empty, Ni-San?" Ed asked, rapping a tiny set of knuckles on Al's armour, making an echo inside him.

"Yeah."

"Of course I do." Little Ed said sadly, almost sounding like his old self. "You wanted to bring Momma back…"

Al flinched. He was hoping that Little Ed wouldn't say that. He was hoping that, even with his body changed, his mind was still the same. But he was almost a different person. A different, adorable, looking up at him so admiringly, little person.

But this needed to be figured out.

"Ed, are you still sleepy?" He asked, looking down at Little Ed.

"A little. Why do you ask Ni-San?" Little Ed replied, sleepily rubbing his eyes to accentuate his point.

"Well, I was thinking, there's something I need to do in Central. And if you weren't tired, we could go now…"

"Oh, no Ni-San!" Little Ed squealed. "We can… go now if you want." He said amongst a yawn.

Al sighed. _'Well, at least he's still as stubborn as he used to be.'_ He thought.

"You need to sleep brother. I can wait till morning." Al urged, grabbed his brother and lay him down.

"But… if you need to be there…"

"Edward, no. Sleep. It's not urgent."

Little Ed reluctantly closed his eyes and curled into a little ball.

Al sighed. _'What happened?'_ He thought to himself, looking down at Little Ed. _'I still feel the same… and everything else seems to be the same as before… Why did Ed change?'_

A/N: -giggle- What do you think? I just had to do it. Little Ed. What a concept. Chapter two on the way soon! Ja Ne!


	2. The Train to Central

The next morning, Al led Little Ed along the road by the hand. The small boy plodded along beside his now even bigger brother, completely content.

But Al, although outwardly looked very calm, was really confused. After what had happened last night, he had been trying to figure out what had happened. After all, it looked like everything else was the same.

As they walked, Little Ed looked up at Alphonse with a cute little smile. Al noticed that he was looking at him and looked down at his brother.

"What?" He asked.

Little Ed grinned. "Nothing Ni-San."

Al smiled on the inside. He never knew what it was like to have a younger brother. He kind of liked it.

Suddenly, Ed let go of Al's hand, and ran forward.

"Ed! Where are you going?" Al cried, running after the enthusiastic little boy.

Little Ed stopped at the top of a little hill, and looked over the top of it, pointing down towards the bottom. "Look at that Ni-San!" He squealed.

Al stopped behind Little Ed and looked in the direction he was pointing. He sighed in a relieved way.

"It's nothing to get excited over." Al said, putting a hand on Little Ed's head. "It's just the Train Station."

And that's exactly what it was. It was the same Train Station that they had intended to catch a train at before Ed changed. Only they had intended on going in the opposite direction.

"I've never been on a train before Ni-San!" Little Ed giggled, his eyes sparkling with joy.

Al sighed.

- - -

Soon, Al had managed to get Ed to sit still in his chair. He watched the little boy as he gazed out the window in amazement, making little comments about how fast they were going, and how much fun he was having. The other people in the car couldn't help look over at the tall man in armour and the excited little boy at the rear of the car. Al did his best to quiet Little Ed, but he was just as hard to calm down now as he was before.

Just as Al was giving up, a little girl and her mother came into the car. The girl looked to be about the same age Ed had been reduced to. She almost instantly spotted Ed, and ran out of her mother's grip and over to him.

"Hi!" She squealed.

Ed turned around and grinned. "Hi!" He repeated.

The girl's mother hurried over and grabbed her daughter by the hand and looking over at Al. "I am so sorry." She said before looking down at her daughter. "You shouldn't disturb people like that!" She scolded.

"Oh, don't be mad at her." Al pleaded. "It's alright."

The mother looked up at Al and smiled. Al was surprised at how much she looked like their own mother.

"She needs to learn the right behaviour on a train." She said. "But thankyou anyway."

She led the little girl away and the two young children waved to each other sadly, like they were a brother and sister being split up.

Ed sat back in his chair and stared sadly at the floor in front of him.

"Oh Ed." Al sighed, picking him up and putting him in his lap. "You didn't even know her name."

"Yeah…"

Still a little mopey, Little Ed slid off Al's lap and onto the seat beside him. He was quiet for a long time.

- - -

The train ride was long and tiring for the two boys. When they finally got to Central, Ed was the first one off the train, with Al running to keep up with him.

"Ed! Stop!" Al called after his brother.

The young boy ignored Al. He was so excited to be off the train and in Central that he ran into someone, and fell backwards onto the pavement.

"Aww… are you alright?" The person asked, kneeling down to help Little Ed up.

Al came to a stop a little while away, and stared at the person who Ed had collided with. She looked up and saw him standing there.

"Alphonse?" She said happily, waving to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Lieutenant Hawkeye." Alphonse responded, walking closer to the blonde woman. "Nice to see you."

"Where's Edward?" Lieutenant Hawkeye asked, looking around.

Al sighed and pointed down at the little boy at their feet, who had suddenly decided that it was a good idea to hide behind Al's legs.

Lieutenant Hawkeye stared at Little Ed for a few seconds before looking up at Al.

"…You're kidding!"

* * *

A/N: Okay, so it's not very long. But the next one will make up for it I promise. Next: Al takes Little Ed to Central HQ to see an old 'friend'... Till then Ja Ne! 


End file.
